


【brujay】【向哨】Fables

by CiCiaYna



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 向导X哨兵
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCiaYna/pseuds/CiCiaYna
Summary: 写篇文给大家拜年，就这样
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 77





	【brujay】【向哨】Fables

杰森嬉皮笑脸地将食指勾进他的肩窝打转，那双绿松石色的眼睛中流露出俏皮又缠绵的神态。

就好像他不是被人推过来而是自己想黏上去似的。

布鲁斯有那么一瞬间的无所适从，杰森从来不会这么看着他，这跟他更熟悉的那些渴求、怨恨、雀跃、悲伤完全不同，它更暧昧，让男人开始回忆杰森跟罪犯调情的样子。

愤怒就是在这几秒钟升起的。

男孩可怜巴巴地坐在沙发上擤鼻涕，他的嘴唇因为反复擦拭而发红，粉色的脚趾在沙发上蜷缩起来，又怕冷地钻进毛毯里。“我控制不了这个，我在易感期。”

他把整个人都塞到了那张小毯子里面，只露出一双湿漉漉的眼睛，布鲁斯发觉杰森的眼神又开始变了，男孩的手指不情不愿地伸出来一根，勾住了他的袖子。“我在做任务呢daddy，谁让我的任务对象想把刚定下的男孩拿来巴结布鲁西宝贝儿呢。”杰森的指腹慢慢挪到他脉搏处，有点痒。

“戏总得做全，这可不能算是我的错。”

这有点像撒娇，布鲁斯又一次不习惯起来，而且并不像儿子对父亲的，杰森在勾引他，仿佛他跟别的男人都没什么不同。布鲁斯咬着牙把男孩的手指掰开，一部分的他为此失落，但另一部分的他仿佛渐渐沉进深海里，做戏，对，这只是几分钟的表演，他的肺部堵满了压抑的怒火。

杰森已经到了战斗和繁衍的黄金年龄，等他年龄再大一点，就会到塔里去，被分配一个适合他的向导……

男孩楞了一会儿，他像是想到什么，揪住毛毯重新把自己藏了起来，布鲁斯能看到他脸上的红晕在以极快的速度褪去，然后整张脸都消失在那个暖融融的小窝里，一只毛绒绒的精神体小动物也倏忽一下隐没进去。隔着羊绒布料传来闷闷的咆哮声:“把我关起来，B，禁闭室，准备好过滤设备。我他妈的会控制不住向你求偶，间歇性的，操，这里有谁拿不到那些婊子养的匹配度数据吗？操！”

“留在庄园，杰。”蝙蝠侠在犹豫，小心翼翼地，竭力藏起自己的尴尬，慢慢抚摸年轻人的脊背。布鲁斯不太高兴——从接触到的那刻起杰森僵得像条冬眠的蛇一样。

那一大团“茧”里急促的呼吸声慢慢变小了，杰森有些迟疑地问:“塔那边…”

“我替你解决。”

布鲁斯没法评价自己把禁闭室的紧急呼叫设定成他本人是不是有私心，他的确迟疑过。理论上来说哨兵和向导只有真正确定关系契合程度达到临界点才会发生易感状态，但杰森并非如此，这是身体强化的代价。他，不，应该说他的身体在自发寻找强大的向导，杰森讨厌这点，这让他感觉自己是个刺客联盟制造的蜂后，随时准备弄出一堆幼崽来。

布鲁斯几乎就要以为杰森是他的哨兵了，至少曾经是这样，布鲁斯是第一个帮他梳理五感的向导，在杰森回来后他们也尝试过一两次，但结果并不太如意，他的孩子根本不能将敏感状态的身体和心灵交给他，即使布鲁斯总有跟他最高级别的匹配度。

布鲁斯只能看他在白噪声中呜呜咽咽地蜷缩成一团，任由疲惫的精神体坐在一边舔他的耳朵。

蝙蝠侠会永远记得紧急情况暂时结束之后的某天傍晚，男孩把可口的法式咸派向他的方向推了推，反应过来又把派盘拽回去，切了一大块塞进嘴里。

之前那个动作不是他真正想要做的。

他为此感到疼痛。

杰森虽然某些时候过分好强但仍然是他带出来的，冷静的孩子，布鲁斯很少听见如此惊慌失措的声音。杰森在啜泣，精神体也嘤嘤地叫个不停，布鲁斯，他在叫他，救我，帮帮我，布鲁斯恍惚回到杰森和他被死亡强行分开那天，他想用精神屏障包裹住他的男孩，但杰森坚决地把通讯器重新关上了。

布鲁斯事后回忆他情绪不正常大概因为杰森看起来实在太gay，不太像一般看到的那个纯情连帽衫男孩，这是任务，他明白这点，但还是对着杰森一边耳朵上那颗祖母绿有点生气。

真做起来就发现挺顺理成章的，也没什么突发状况，最多是杰森因为易感期刚过有点恹恹的挣扎不起来，布鲁斯作为风月老手很顺畅地把这个理解成半推半就。气氛更像日本人“今晚月色真美”的那种说法，适配度相当不错的哨兵和向导，要说伦理方面干他们这行的底线也实在没那么高尚，总之双方都满意，热乎乎紧绷绷的年轻肉体抱起来感觉的确不错，但是布鲁斯尝试抵着他额头传递精神力的时候杰森一个激灵差点跑掉。

他大概是真的很抗拒这回事。

杰森把这个看成一桩露水姻缘，挺好的，他达观地这么想。如果在几年前他一定忍不住向布鲁斯渴求更多，但他们都知道现在不是从前，杰森还年轻，年轻人总有资本试错，也有机会及时止损。他得维持一个相对安全的距离——毕竟成为义警，担负起城市，然后肩上扛的慢慢变成了国家、星球、宇宙、维度、位面，大家都无法像普通人一样简单的幸福快乐起来，这是必须付出的代价。布鲁斯不是不爱他，只是能给得起的东西刚好卡在杰森打破move on决定的临界点上，不尴不尬的做父子最起码也是个次优选择。

客观地评价布鲁斯有点太好，太契合又太熟悉，器大活好又是曾经在他心里最重要的老家伙，长得也实在好看，就杰森在他身边围观过的情况，谈起恋爱也绝对是柔情万千的类型，杰森没办法控制住心动——即使上一次他们之间心动的后果并不算太好。红头罩很努力地想剔除过往的影响，旋即头疼地发现即使真正从头来过也依然不可能忘怀这么一个人。

那是布鲁斯·韦恩。

他其实有点尴尬来的，毕竟老头子的妥协包容并不少，杰森能确定自己想得很清楚，到头来再见面还是觉得招架不住，好在老头子也没太想明白该怎么做。

而且蝙蝠侠太他妈的性感了。

杰森没坚持下去，晕头转向地拆老头子的护甲的时候为湿淋淋的底裤还羞愧了几秒钟，然后一次就变成了两次三次。

呵，打炮这种事。

但他还是不许布鲁斯碰他的精神力。

“我困。”

杰森是这么说的，老男人看着他手软脚软消耗过度一脑门子汗有点得意，顺口就打算再撩两句，可他抱着布鲁斯的一只胳膊睡熟了，布鲁斯开始焦虑，布鲁斯抓住杰森的精神体摸了一把，布鲁斯被咬了一口。

上床是一回事，过日子是另一回事，布鲁斯挺喜欢看杰森对着他欲火焚身的样子的，但是杰森对他还是有点客气，不是炮友之间那种客气，更像普通的，成年儿子跟父亲那种。智商高如布鲁斯·韦恩也没想明白过二儿子的脑回路。

这也实在太古怪。

人类是得陇望蜀的动物，布鲁斯发觉自己对现状很不满，杰森可能根本没把他当可以正常交往的对象看待过，当然他也的确不是。

蝙蝠侠感受到了差别待遇。

布鲁斯有点恨恨地在心里骂他小混蛋，倒不如说他没想过跟杰森的事情能搞得这么复杂。互相试探，维持原状，好像跟炮友转正的失败流程没什么区别。

好像他跟任何男人都没什么区别。

这混账。

杰森就算在床上也不会软乎乎的叫他，从布鲁斯听到他温柔又冰凉地叫他的名字便开始本能地感到不详，其实他挺习惯杰森凶一点的，现在这个声音让布鲁斯意识到他从没觉得杰森离他这么远过。

“我从没否认过你爱我，老头儿，只不过我想要的更多。你给不起我的，我也未必给得起你。即使所有人都知道，我太喜欢你了。”

“更何况你我真的能分清楚我们之间是什么感情么？”

布鲁斯不知道，他们会担忧离开，吃醋自己被取代，努力证明自己还在被对方需要，不定期地在对方习惯没有自己的生活时强行闯入彼此的世界，从杰森回来的时候就是这样。也许他们早就分不清爱的品种，也许只是因为这些行为跟爱情太相似。

“我不能放过你，杰，我很抱歉。”

他用精神力慢慢覆盖住男孩的意识。

“那时候我很难过，根据阿尔弗雷德的说法比大部分失去哨兵的向导还要糟糕。”

杰森手足无措地看着他的精神体，布鲁斯——那只美洲豹，轻而易举地把杰森的红毛狐狸整个脑袋叼在嘴里，小动物四肢颤抖离地，挣扎着瞪大一双圆溜溜的兽眼被提了出去。

艹。

痛，精神体的体型差异太大，猫科动物充满倒刺的舌头打磨着他的皮毛，准确地将令人毛骨悚然的触感传达进大脑，杰森被硌得暴躁起来，布鲁斯这个老混蛋一定把他的绒毛给舔卷了。杰森的瞳孔开始放大，因为疼痛，当然，他的尾巴根被横向叼住，他甚至能感觉到猎食者的四颗尖锐犬齿是怎样卡住他的骨节，仿佛一用力就能将整条毛光水滑的大尾巴撕下来，让他一头栽进四分五裂的恐惧里。人类身体已经开始不自觉哆嗦，更大的惊惶来自于被啃噬的软骨和筋膜，他的小腿简直成了一根被翻来覆去碾压的磨牙棒，可怜的完好皮肉在大猫的尖牙底下随着“咀嚼”动来动去，那不算很敏感的部位，也许这是布鲁斯的一种体贴。布鲁斯用几根尖爪抠进了他的皮毛，不太疼，但杰森还是闻到了血腥味。这令掠食动物兴奋，它的嘴试探性地贴上了小狐狸的颈动脉，饿，它感到空虚，它强制性地把它的小东西翻了过来，暴露出肚皮上的绒毛。

杰森的手指条件反射地揪紧了衣袖，腹部传来一阵阵酥麻刺痛，他仿佛被开膛破肚，内脏被残忍地拽来拽去嚼碎咽进肚子里。在惊惶中粘稠的淫液慢慢从他的下体漏出来，他是个猎物，只要稍稍用力一点就能彻底撕碎，血肉模糊。布鲁斯看见他恐惧又期待地颤抖着嘴唇，一时又恨恨的，精神体更是险些直接啃下去。接下来的动作反而好接受得多，粗糙的猫科舌头撬开入口挤进小狐狸的身体，杰森仍然很不舒服，但慢慢也觉出一点微末的快乐来。

“会好的，杰，会好的。”布鲁斯在他耳边承诺，这令杰森害怕，因为他的精神领域被什么东西莽撞地打碎了。布鲁斯绝对不算什么特别温柔的向导，但有种让人崩溃的细致，他大脑的边边角角仿佛都被那根满是尖刺的大猫舌头舔了一遍，杰森的感知开始崩塌，五感错位地乱窜，眼睛混乱地上翻，没被伺候过的洞口小股小股往外喷水。干他妈的那根倒刺大猫阴茎艹进狐狸陶德的屁股里去了，来回刮得他以为那块肠道都要破掉，尾巴夹在身体和美洲豹暖烘烘的腹部中间，被啃得湿漉漉的根部重新泛起酥麻。杰森的下身开始小幅度痉挛，无助地在空气中一抽一抽。

他想被艹，想被布鲁斯那根又粗又硬的大玩意填满，他知道那有多爽，空气中弥漫着一股下流的让人性欲勃发的气味。男孩主动地扭摆腰胯往他的养父身上贴，他撕烂了自己的衣服，因为即将被彻底占有的恐惧而哭泣。父亲只是固定住他，开始顺着他的思维往更深处探索，杰森好不容易聚拢的理智再次被撕得粉碎。他的脑海里被迫填满各种耻辱的淫荡的姿势，他看见自己在各种空间被布鲁斯艹得射精，失禁，最后哭都哭不出来。“你只爱我，杰。所以你不能擅自停止。”这声音有点冷酷，又有点绝望和不甘。暖烘烘的青年肉体手感格外好，肌肉紧实，又有些奇特的丰腴多汁，因为每一下抚摸而敏感地颤抖，布鲁斯没法想象这个孩子跑到其他人床上去，淫荡地尖叫或者挑逗勾引，可能他永远也接受不了这个。

布鲁斯开始掐他的腺体，把没来由的妒火发泄进男孩多情又多汁的甬道中去。杰森哆哆嗦嗦地咬住他的肩膀把精液弄得到处都是，他的每一声哭泣都是被脏腑带动的细细气音，听起来极为可怜。多倍叠加的快感几乎烧坏了他的脑子，红头罩慌乱地拱在他身下胡乱啃咬，就像他的精神体那么绝望。布鲁斯的下巴被杰森咬出了血，脖子也是，于是他撞击得更快，为他的男孩此时此刻仍然不肯停止地抗拒。杰森尖叫起来，同时他也听见自己精神体的尖叫，狐狸的下体被牢牢挂在大猫胯下，踮着两条使不上劲的后腿，敏感至极那一点被死死顶住，含紧整根阴茎胡乱抽搐着。

布鲁斯去揽他的腰，腰太窄，抱起来有点空落落的，布鲁斯又有了点不满，射完之后把他抱到洗手台前头啃他乳头，对准镜子扒开臀瓣，手指勾住外翻的穴口向两边拉开。

艳粉色肠肉淫秽地蠕动，把一道白花花的精液挤进洗手池里。

小狐狸一瘸一拐拱进美洲豹身下，小口舔舐刚在它身体内肆虐过的倒勾物件。

“别咬我。”他虚弱地说。


End file.
